A Family Affair
by JeanneZ84
Summary: Mark Learns The Truth.
1. Chapter 1

A Family Affair

By JeanneZ84

Chapter One: A Surprise at Gulls' Way 

It was a very pleasant, but very early Sunday morning, and Mark McCormick was still comfortably asleep in his bed, when he woke to the sound of someone knocking on the gatehouse door. Looking at his clock, the young man saw it was only 6:00 a.m.

As he climbed out of bed, Mark mumbled to himself, "Hardcase, if you know what's good for you, this had better not be you, y'old donkey!" He fumbled his way downstairs, pushing his curly hair back into shape before pulling his robe on over crumpled pajamas. Then, he moved toward the door to see who could be there at such an early hour.

Mark could barely stand the knocking; it was driving him crazy after only three hours of sleep the night before. Of course, the night **had** been worth it, as he'd been out with his newest girlfriend, Sandra.

When he opened the door, Mark was surprised to find not the judge, but a woman, standing on the landing. She glanced up and smiled at him sweetly. The woman was young and had fine blond hair that brushed just past her shoulders. And her eyes… familiar blue eyes.

"D-Doreen?" Mark stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Flustered, the woman tilted her head. "Hello, Mark. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Come in," Mark invited, recovering quickly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know it's been almost three years since we've seen each other, Mark. But I have something to talk to you about, something that I've been keeping from you for a while. And, now, I think it's time you should know about it, too."

Mark handed Doreen a cup of coffee. "Whatever it is, let's sit down and talk about it. Okay?"

Doreen perched nervously on the edge of the sofa, before starting right in on what she had to say. "First of all, let me tell you, it's not a _what_ we need to talk about. It's a _who_!"

Mark was puzzled. "What do you mean a 'who'?"

"Remember, right after we broke up, I moved away?"

"Yeah, you did…."

"Uhm… yes, well about a month after that, I started feeling really sick. So, I went to the doctor thinking I had the flu, but it wasn't the flu, Mark. I was pregnant." Doreen paused, looking down, and smoothed a strand of hair behind one ear. "Mark, I… _we_ have a little girl, and sh-she is beautiful," the woman finished in a rush. "Her name Crystal. I'm very sorry that I never told you when I found out."

Mark was so shocked that the first words out of his mouth were, "Are you sure she's mine?" Of course, he regretted them instantly.

Doreen looked put out. "You mean 'ours'?" she snapped, her temper starting to rise. "What kind of question is that? Do you think I sleep around with every guy in town? My God, Mark, give me some credit!"

Mark just sat stunned, trying to absorb all the information he'd been given.

"Look, I know this is a shock. But I just knew I had to tell you. So, I took off a few days off from nursing school to come out here and talk this out." Doreen glanced back up, searching Mark's face. "You know I want to be an RN, and…"

Mark's own anger grew, as he heard his ex-girlfriend stacking up excuses for not telling him sooner about his daughter. He jerked upright off the couch, fury blazing in his eyes. "Stop making excuses! I'm sick of hearing this. You had no right keeping _my_ daughter from me… if in fact she _is_ my daughter." His voice rose higher and higher, and his tone kept getting harsher as he went on. "It's not like I'm the only – "

As the argument reached its peak, the front door suddenly slammed open. "Hey, McCormick! Where the hell are all those files we were goin' over last night?"

Mark spun around, his expression a confused mixture of anger, surprise and embarrassment. Hardcastle was standing in the gatehouse doorway, one foot on either side of the threshold, as though he'd been forcibly halted in mid-barge. Caught too off-guard for once for a cocky joke or a smooth cover-up, the young man just stared stupidly back at the judge as a long minute passed.

Hardcastle, however, had apparently grown used to walking in on strange situations in his own gatehouse. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly acknowledged the lovely, if shocked, visitor on the couch, "Er… uhm… oh, hi … uh, Doreen, isn't it?" He waited while she nodded, then entered the room with a firm step. "I had 'em on my desk last night while we were working on 'em, and now they're gone!"

"What?!" Mark finally found his voice. "Judge, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"_See_ it, McCormick?" Hardcastle bellowed. "I could _hear_ it all the way outside!"

"Judge," Mark snapped back, "I have no idea what happened to your files, and at the moment, I couldn't care less." He sighed and then shook his head ruefully. "Whatever happened to knocking before you come in, anyway?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. "This is still my house, McCormick!" the judge thundered. "I can come in anytime I want – with or without knocking. You got that, sport?"

Mark's tempered flared hotly again in response. He was suddenly so angry the room seemed to shake as he glared at Hardcastle. "I know this is _your _house. How could I forget? You make the rules! You tell me what to do… every day! It's sure to have sunk in by now, don't you think?

No, obviously you don't, or maybe you'd've noticed how sick I am of all this. You bark your orders and expect me to jump – never mind what I might be_ doing_ at the time. Well, ya hear me, Hardcase? I'm not taking it anymore!" He slashed the air fiercely with the edge of one hand. "No more!"

"No, you listen to me, McCormick!" Hardcastle returned, just as hotly. "As long as you're living under _my_ roof, in _my_ judicial stay, you'll do as you're told – when you're told."

Mark lowered his eyes, his fury dying as rapidly as it had sparked. "Hey look, Judge," he said softly. "I think we maybe just need a little space between us for a while. I gotta think over some things, y'know. You have to admit we are in each other's way a lot around here. How 'bout it? Please?"

"Okay," the judge agreed and quietly left the gatehouse.

Awhile later, Mark saw Hardcastle heading out the door of the main house toward the garage. "Hey! Hey, Judge!"

Hardcastle stopped in his tracks and turned toward his friend, an irritated scowl on his face. "What now? I thought we agreed to give each other some space for the next few days."

The judge continued to stand there for several seconds, wondering what was on the kid's mind.

"All right," he finally said, "first you get all pissed off at me for invading your space, and now you wanna start up a conversation. Okay, hotshot, what did you do now? What are you involved in? You know, I find it funny, McCormick; you want me to leave you alone one minute, and the next it's 'Judge, I need your help…'"

"Hey… uh, Judge, I really need your advice."

Hardcastle waited for a long moment, still scowling. Then, he said, "Aw, for crying out loud, McCormick! You're just like a kid: You do somethin' wrong, and you want someone to help fix it. When's it gonna stop, Mark?"

McCormick always got nervous when the judge called him by his first name. Now, he totally froze when he heard it. "Judge," he said quietly, "I'm going back in the gatehouse to finish talking to Doreen." Then, he turned and walked away.

Hardcastle was so puzzled about what was happening, he never even tried to stop the younger man.

Inside the gatehouse, Mark sat back on the couch. "How could you have done this to us?" he asked Doreen angrily.

"Mark, you and I _both_ decided it was best to call it quits because I was moving away and we wouldn't see each other very often."

Mark shouted back, "I wasn't talking about _you_ and me, Doreen. I was talking about 'us,' as in our daughter and me! You knew how I felt about growing up without my dad around. Didn't you think that our daughter – my daughter – should know about me? How selfish can a person get?"

Doreen jerked upright from the couch. "I don't have to stay here and take this! I told you now, because Crystal _does _deserve to know her father… even if he _is_ a jerk!"

"I'm leaving," she continued with force. "If you want to get in touch with me, here's my number." Doreen handed him a card with her name, address and phone number.

As she left, Mark just stood still, thinking of what he needed to do now. Finally, he decided to go over to the main house to explain what was going on to the judge. Maybe, he could help sort this whole mess out.

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fleeing the Scene**

Mark was sitting quietly at the kitchen table when Hardcastle walked in. "How long have you been here, kiddo?"

Mark shrugged. "Just a few minutes." He rose from the chair and asked the judge what he wanted to eat. "We can either have breakfast or a very early lunch. It's your choice."

As Hardcastle looked at Mark, he could tell something was going on. "Somethin' on your mind, McCormick? Somethin' you need to talk about?" he asked.

"No, nothing, Judge. I need to work this out on my own. I'm gonna go trim the hedges after I make you something. I'm really not that hungry."

Hardcastle just stood there staring at Mark. Finally, he said, "Now, I know something's wrong! Since when aren't you hungry? Okay, out with it. What's going on, and what help do you need from me?"

"Judge, I'm moving out," Mark said quietly, never meeting his friend's eyes. "I've actually already looked at an apartment."

Shocked, the judge retorted, "Are you crazy? You're still in my judicial stay!"

"I know, but there are circumstances here that are gonna keep me from staying."

Hardcastle sat down at the table, tightly gripping his cup of coffee. "McCormick, you are failing to realize one fact here…" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You should know by now that being in my judicial stay means I'm the boss. I'm in charge here, kiddo, not you. I call the shots."

"Judge, look..."

"No, you look! This isn't going to happen, and I don't care what the circumstances are or what fool thing you've gotten yourself involved in. Got that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What advice did you say you needed earlier, anyway?" the judge asked more calmly.

"Never mind," Mark muttered dejectedly. "It's just my life, my future and the future of an innocent person. I don't expect you to understand, Judge. I'm not sure I do. Never mind for now, okay? I'll wait it out." He walked into the kitchen, out the door and back to the gatehouse, his head hanging and shoulders slumped.

What he really wanted was to meet Crystal. Now that he had gotten over the initial shock of his possible fatherhood, he found himself wondering about the little girl who might be his daughter.

Shaking his head sadly, Mark went to the refrigerator, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch to think about his next move. An hour went by before he decided the first step should be to call Doreen. He picked up the phone and dialed the number she had left him. He heard one ring and then another before a small voice on the other end answered, "Hi."

Mark froze, tears coming to his eyes. "Hi, honey," he said. "Is your mom there?'

"Yes," he heard her say. "Mommy, here!"

"Hello, this is Doreen," a more familiar voice came through the receiver.

Mark couldn't speak for a second; then, "She sounds so cute," he whispered.

"Oh, hi, Mark. What's up?"

"Is that all you can say?" Mark was riding an emotional rollercoaster. "I just spoke to our daughter," he snapped, "and all you have to say is 'What's up?'"

"Mark, listen, if you're going to take that attitude with me, I have only one thing to say to you: Goodbye!"

Mark jerked his head back from the receiver as a crashing sound rang in his ear. Doreen had slammed the phone down!

Livid, Mark slammed his own receiver into the cradle, grabbed his jacket, and headed outside toward the car. He was running so fast, he passed Hardcastle without even seeing him.

The judge could tell the younger man was terribly upset about something. Roaring his name, "McCormick!" he managed to get his friend's attention.

Mark turned abruptly. "Leave me alone, Hardcase! I gotta get out of here; I just gotta –"

"You're not going anywhere, hotshot!"

"Try and stop me."

"I will if I have to!"

"Judge, look," Mark temporized. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay? But I have to stop something from happening before it starts." He turned desperately toward the Coyote again, but Hardcastle grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him toward the main house.

"Come into the den," the judge ordered. "What do you think you're doing, going off half-cocked like that, anyway? And do you wanna tell me what it is you gotta stop before it happens? I think you're a little mixed up here."

"I'm not mixed up about this, Judge. Really. I'm not gonna do anything bad."

"McCormick, going off half-cocked only leads to trouble, and you know it!" the judge tried to sound reasonable. "Now, I'm going to get some coffee, and we're going to talk about what you are allowed and not allowed to do."

"What?!"

Hardcastle turned back to face Mark, teeth clenched and his patience worn thin. "Don't you_ use_ that tone with me!" he growled. "You got that, sport?"

Mark glared back. "I'm so sick and tired of you always telling me you're in charge, Judge! I know it. I have it wrapped around my brain. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" He shook his head in frustration. "No. No, don't answer that!"

"McCormick, I've said it before, and it still goes: As long as you're in my judicial stay, you gotta do what I say. And for the record, I'm not thrilled with all your whining lately. There are things we both just have to live with, like it or not. Right now, I don't like it any more than you do."

"I'm leaving, you stubborn, old donkey!" Mark stormed out of the house for the second time that day, slamming the door so hard the room shook. He seethed all the way back to the gatehouse.

x x x

Hardcastle was in his den an hour later when he heard the roar of the Coyote's engine. He got to the door in time to see the racecar pull out of the estate. Returning to the den, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After the second ring, he heard, "Lieutenant Harper."

"Frank, it's me."

"Milt? What is it?"

"McCormick's gone. I want an APB put out on him."

"Hold on. Tell me what happened first."

"Something's been going on with him all day. All we've been doing is fighting. I know he's upset about something but he won't talk to me about it." Hardcastle scratched his head in confusion. "He was gonna leave earlier half-cocked, and I… well, I sort of ordered him not to. Now, he's gone. Frank, I don't want him getting into any trouble. Can you do this for me, or am I going to have to go looking for him myself?"

"Milt, the last time you put an APB out on the kid, it didn't go over so well, remember?" Harper hedged.

"Yeah? Well, the last time I checked, you guys were still the cops. You gonna do this or not?"

"All right. Yeah, I'll do it," Harper sighed. "You want him brought in?"

"Nah, just call me. I'll come and get him."

"Okay, Milt."

"Thanks, Frank." Hardcastle put the receiver back on the cradle and sat down in the chair behind his desk.

x x x

A few hours later, Frank Harper drove his car into the driveway at the estate; the Coyote pulled up right behind. After exiting his car, Mark asked Harper if he could go straight to the gatehouse.

"Yeah," the lieutenant answered, "why not? I'll go have a little talk with Milt first."

"Thanks."

Hearing a knock on the door of the main house, Hardcastle moved to open it. "Hey, Frank! I see ya found him."

"Yeah, I know his usual places. So, tell me, would ya, what's got him so bugged?"

"No idea. He was fine until one of his ex-girlfriends showed up at the gatehouse yesterday morning. He's been hard to live with ever since."

"What you mean is, it's been worse than usual?" Harper said with a smile.

"Frank, listen. I don't want him getting himself into any trouble."

"Well, let's just see what happens when he comes over, okay?"

"Yeah, Frank."

The two men heard the front open and then quietly close. A minute later, Mark walked into the den. He stood in the doorway and stared hard at the judge for a moment, before saying, "Hardcase, I really need your advice."

Hardcastle gazed back at him for a long time. Harper finally broke the silence. "Milt, I'm gonna go and let you two talk."

"Okay, Frank. Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

Hardcastle saw Frank out to his car, and then came back into the den. He motioned for Mark to sit down, then seated himself behind his desk. "What's this all about, McCormick? And it had better be good!"

"Judge…" Mark hesitated, then rushed forward. "You know Doreen, the girl I was seeing a while back? Well, she's been keeping a secret from me ever since we broke up. I never would've believed she was capable of such a thing. She was really sweet when I met her."

"I ran into her after my release from Quentin. She was at the bookstore in the mall, working part time. We hit it off right away, and after she got off work, we went out for coffee and talked. I really thought there was somethin' special, the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Mark smiled a little sadly. "She was very sweet, and she actually cared about me, you know? I could tell by the way she smiled at me."

Hardcastle sat still, listening to his friend go on about Doreen. Finally, he spoke up, "McCormick, will you just get to the point, for crying out loud!"

"Judge, she told me I'm a father. I have a little girl, named Crystal. That's why I wanted to move out… to be closer to her." Under his breath, he continued, "Well, there were other reasons, too."

"Well, you can't just move, and I think you understand why."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, Doreen, she knew about my background – about not having Sonny around when I was a kid and what it's done to me. I never thought she'd pull something like this, y'know?"

Hardcastle asked quietly, "McCormick, have you seen her yet? I mean, do you know in fact that there is a child and that she's yours?"

"Well, I know there is a little girl; she answered the phone when I called the hotel they're staying at. Whether she's mine for sure… I just have Doreen's word for it. But she could be, couldn't she?"

"What we need to do is sit tight for tonight, kiddo. In the morning, you get in touch with Doreen, and we'll have some blood work done to see if you really are her father."

"That might be kind of hard. I pissed Doreen off royally before, and she slammed the phone down on me."

Hardcastle stared at the ceiling briefly. "Well, we'll go over to the hotel together in the morning, okay? It's getting late now. Go get some sleep, and we'll figure it all out tomorrow – you and me."

"Thanks." Mark walked to the door. There, he stopped and turned to look thoughtfully back at the judge. "Hardcastle? Am I gonna need a lawyer?"

The older man shook his head. "Nah. You already got one, kid… me. Now, get to bed like I told ya."

Mark smiled at Hardcastle, his first genuine grin in two days. "Okay." As he turned to leave, he added quietly, "Good night, Judge."

"Night, McCormick," Hardcastle smiled to himself as he moved to turn off the light.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Family Planning **

Early the next morning, Mark walked over to the main house and entered the kitchen, where Hardcastle was having his coffee and reading the newspaper at the table.

"Coffee's over there if you want any," the judge said from behind his paper.

"Hey, Hardcase! I was half-expecting you to be out on the basketball court, huffing and puffing by now. But, instead, you're lounging around. Golly gee, what will you think of next?"

The judge looked shocked. "I see you're back to your old smartass self, huh, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Well, I just couldn't resist the temptation."

"Y'know, McCormick, you_ ought_ to know by now to avoid some temptations."

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Judge," McCormick retorted sarcastically.

"Anyway, after breakfast, we'll head over to see Doreen about that paternity test. Sure you're ready for this?"

"I am. After our conversation last night, I can't guarantee Doreen will cooperate though."

"Don't worry. Just let me do the talking, all right?"

"Yes, Judge," Mark sighed dramatically. "I'm gonna take a shower. We can eat when I finish, and then we'll go. Okay?"

"Sure. And like I said, don't worry. It'll all work out."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mark's reply was quiet. "Thanks."

As Mark headed back to the gatehouse, Hardcastle sat in deep thought, pondering the possibility of his young friend being a father. The judge was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mark return, until the door slammed behind him. "Oh! Hey, you're back!"

"Nah, I'm just a figment of your imagination," Mark quipped.

"Knock it off, McCormick. You're beginning to annoy the hell out of me."

"Oh, good. I was starting to think I wasn't leaving any lasting impressions. Glad to hear I'm wrong." As Hardcastle glared at him, Mark started to laugh.

The judged quirked a quick smile in reply. "Let's eat, so we can get going." He paused and then continued cautiously, "By the way, I do have a suggestion that might be best for all concerned here."

"Which is? And do I want to hear it?"

"McCormick, will you just listen for once?"

"Sorry; go on." Mark didn't sound at all contrite.

"As your attorney, I need to suggest this to you. I think you should wait to see Crystal until we get the results of the tests and confirm she _is_ your daughter. That way, if it turns out you aren't related, it won't be so much of a disappointment for you… or for her."

"And what if she is mine? What do we do then, Judge?" Mark looked suitably serious.

"Then, we'll try to arrange something that will work for all of us. But the most important thing is to find out what's in that kid's best interest, first." Hardcastle looked sternly at his friend.

"I agree, Judge," Mark gave a quiet sigh of relief.

x x x

An hour later, the two men arrived at the Best Western Hotel were Doreen and Crystal where staying. They knocked on the door to Doreen's suite and then waited.

Doreen opened the door after a few seconds to find her ex-boyfriend and the judge standing there. "Mark," she said crisply, "I've already _said_ goodbye."

As she started to retreat back into the room, Hardcastle spoke up politely, "Hello, Miss Armstrong. It's nice to see you again. I want you to know, I'm acting as Mark's attorney in this matter, and I think we all need to talk. May we come in?" He smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Well…" Doreen stepped aside, so the men could enter. "All right, gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"Mark has filled me in on the situation, and I've advised him to pursue a paternity test to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Crystal is, in fact, his daughter." Hardcastle got straight to the point.

"And _I've_ already told him that we've said our goodbyes," Doreen stated calmly.

"Miss Armstrong, that may be well and good for the two of you. But I don't think you're being fair to your daughter. If Mark is her father, then she needs to have a relationship with him." Hardcastle's voice grew stern. "If the two of you are finished, that's fine, but that little girl deserves to have both of you in her life."

"I'm sorry, Judge Hardcastle, but I think having Mark around when we don't get along isn't in her best interest. Now, if you two don't mind, I have a lot of packing to do." Doreen stared defiantly at the judge.

Before Hardcastle could stop him, Mark sprang forward, yelling, "You can't do this, Doreen!" He turned pleading eyes toward his friend. "Hardcastle, tell her she can't do this! She couldn't care less about Crystal. She's just being a selfish bitch!"

"Shut up, McCormick!" Hardcastle glared at the younger man until he sat down.

Doreen's eyes blazed. "Mark, you have no right to come here and speak to me like that. Now, I want you both to leave before I call security."

Hardcastle stood up. "Come on, McCormick. Let's go." He grabbed hold of Mark's sleeve and started to pull him toward the door. But just as the two men were about to leave, a young voice spoke up from behind them. "Hi."

It was the same small voice Mark had heard over the telephone the day before. He turned around quickly. There, in the doorway to the inner bedroom, stood a little girl, with clear blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. It was obvious whose daughter she was.

Hardcastle and Mark just stared at her for a long moment. Finally, the younger man spoke. His eyes were bright with tears. "Hi, honey. I'm Mark."

"Hi. I'm Crystal," the girl said shyly.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetheart. This is my friend, Milt."

Crystal looked the judge over as he greeted her. "Hi, Crystal."

"Hi, Milt."

The judge put out his hand so she could shake it. "Hello, honey. It's nice to meet you."

Crystal smiled sweetly at both men and then ran back into the bedroom to play.

"Miss Armstrong," Hardcastle turned back to Doreen. "Can't we work out something for her sake?"

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Doreen didn't sound all that enthusiastic about the idea, but she accepted the card the judge handed her.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," was all he said.

Mark found it hard to compose himself as the two men walked back to the truck. His eyes were still full of tears, as Hardcastle tried to reassure him. "Everything will work out. You'll see her again, kiddo. You can damn well trust me on that. That little girl deserves to know her daddy. And… well, you certainly deserve to get to know her."

All the way back home to Gulls' Way, Mark stayed very quiet. As the pickup pulled into the driveway, the judge looked over at him and tried again. "Give things a chance to settle down a bit. Doreen will see it our way in time."

"What happens if she doesn't, Judge?"

"You leave the legal stuff to me, McCormick, and to the system if we gotta go that far. If we can't settle this out of court, just remember one thing: I'm on your side – yours and Crystal's."

Mark managed a small smile. "I never doubted it."

"Okay." The judge rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "Now, let's go in and find out what we can do for lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Mark's voice was still quiet.

"McCormick I know you're upset, but not eating won't help," Hardcastle spoke sternly.

"You're right. But I wish Doreen would call and say everything can be worked out."

Just as the two men entered the house, the phone began to ring. Mark rushed over to answer it, but Hardcastle intercepted the receiver before his friend could speak. "Let your attorney handle it," he said gruffly.

A woman's voice from the other end said, "I want to speak to Judge Hardcastle, please."

"Hardcastle here."

"Hello, Judge Hardcastle, this is Doreen Armstrong."

"Yes, Miss Armstrong, what can I do for you?" Hardcastle waved Mark back from where he was hovering.

"Well, I have considered all that you said, and I've made a decision. I'll go along with the test. You can let me know when and where to bring Crystal."

"Okay, we'll be in touch as soon as we've made the arrangements." Hardcastle hung up the phone and turned to Mark, smiling. "She's agreed to the test." He pretended not to see the tears that were welling up again in the younger man's eyes. "I'm gonna make a few calls and get this set up. Then, I'll call her back." He turned to leave.

"And I think I'll take a walk down to the beach while you make the calls," Mark answered.

"Fine, but don't be too long. There's a John Wayne triple-feature on later." Hardcastle waved his friend out.

Mark replied with a lopsided grin, "Right. Wouldn't want to miss that now, would we?"

x x x

After Mark left, Hardcastle went about setting things in motion. When the young man returned an hour later, he found everything had already been arranged.

"Yeah, McCormick," the judge said. "We can have the test done tomorrow morning. I've phoned Miss Armstrong to let her know. We should know the results by tomorrow evening. I… uh, called in some favors."

"Favors, huh? Well, thanks, Judge." Mark's smile was brighter than it had been earlier.

Hardcastle and Mark spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching the John Wayne movies. It was restful and familiar ending to an eventful day.

The next morning, Mark woke up earlier than usual and walked over to the main house. When he entered the kitchen, he saw the judge already making breakfast. "Morning, Judge."

"Morning, kiddo. You ready for this?" Hardcastle looked over at his charge.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mark grinned back.

"Now, there are a few rules here," the judge said seriously. He waited for Mark's nod before continuing. "The only contact you can have with Doreen while we're there will be concerning Crystal. There'll be none of your smart-mouth attitude toward Miss Armstrong; you got that?" Hardcastle's voice sounded gruff.

"Yes, Judge." Mark nodded. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"See that you are, McCormick. See that you are."

The two men arrived at the hospital lab to find Doreen and Crystal sitting in the waiting area. Crystal was crying. Seeing this, Mark walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She looked at him through the tears. "Mommy said they're gonna stick me with a needle."

Mark was speechless for a minute; then he said, "Yes, I know. They're gonna stick me with one, too. Maybe they can do both of us at the same time. Would that make you feel better?"

Crystal nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back, all right?"

The Crystal nodded again.

Mark crossed over to Hardcastle. "She"s really scared about getting this done. Can we get the tests done at the same time?"

The judge hesitated. "McCormick, you'rel already off to a good start with her in the daddy department, she's got you wrapped around her little finger. I'll go see what I can do."

"Thanks."

As Hardcastle walked away, Mark went back to Crystal and told her, "It's going to be okay. Remember my friend, Milt?" The girl nodded, and Mark continued, "He"s going to see if we can do this together."

Judge Hardcastle returned to where the three others were waiting. As he approached, he smiled at Crystal and asked, "Do you remember me?"

She smiled back. "Yes, you're Mark's friend."

"That's right, honey. Now, I talked to the doctor, and he said that you and Mark can get your needles together." Hardcastle grinned as a big smile spread across the girl's face. Once again, the judge noticed how much she looked like Mark. "It's going to be just a few more minutes."

"Can Mark sit with me?" Crystal asked.

"Sure he can, but I need to talk to him for a minute first, okay?" Hardcastle waited for her reply before turning to his friend. "Come down the hall a minute, McCormick."

Mark followed the judge down the hall.As they paused out of earshot, Hardcastle spoke up, "Now, you remember the rules when you're sitting over there. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Judge. I know."

"Okay, then, go and sit with Crystal."

Mark returned to Crystal and sat next to her while they waited. Soon, a nurse came out and called, "Mark McCormick and Crystal Armstrong." As the pair stood up, she continued, "Follow me, please."

Mark took Crystal's hand and walked into the lab with her. Two technicians were waiting for them. One indicated a chair. "You can put her in this chair, or she can sit on your lap."

Crystal looked up at Mark and then went to sit down on the chair. Mark took another seat and leaned over toward the girl. "Will you hold my hand?" he whispered.

She nodded and took his hand. Within moments, the blood was drawn and the technicians were finished. Mark thanked the ladies for their kindness, then carried Crystal back out to Doreen in the waiting area.

Hardcastle looked questioning at Mark, who shrugged. "She sat beside me and held my hand. She cried a bit when the needle went in, but that's all."

Hardcastle smiled down at Crystal approvingly before turning back to Mark. "I think we'd better be going."

Mark rose from his seat and turned to look the little girl. After telling her he'd see her again soon, he leaned down and kissed her. She hugged him fiercely in return. Then, with a polite goodbye to Doreen, and he and Hardcastle walked out of the clinic.

As they reached the truck, Mark spoke up, "Thanks, Judge."

Hardcastle turned to look at him blankly. "For what?"

"For helping me with everything."

"Yeah, yeah." The judge waved his hand dismissively at Mark as he got into the truck. "C'mon, kiddo, it's time to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Waiting and Wondering**

Mark and Hardcastle returned to Gulls' Way and entered the main house. Just as they came through the door, they heard the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it." The judge reached for the receiver. "Hardcastle here."

A small voice replied, "Is Mark there?"

Hardcastle smiled to himself. "Just a minute, please." Turning to Mark, he held out the phone. "McCormick, there's a young lady who wants to talk to you."

Mark looked at the judge suspiciously before grabbing the receiver. "Hello. Mark speaking."

The voice on the other end of the line said, "Hi, Mark. This is Crystal."

Mark looked at Hardcastle and smiled when he heard the familiar voice. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine too, honey."

Thank you for helping me not be scared," Crystal spoke in a rush.

"You're very welcome." Mark's grin widened.

"Bye-bye. I love you."

Mark choked, "I love you too, Crystal."

"Here's Mommy."

A rattling noise came over the line; then Doreen spoke, "Mark?"

"Yeah." His voice was gruffer than normal.

"She hasn't stopped talking about you since we left the clinic. You really did well with her."

Mark said, "Well, I just did what felt right. I'm glad I helped her not to be so frightened."

Doreen cleared her throat. "Uh, Mark, I'll be waiting to hear from you, okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be in touch," he promised.

"Bye, then."

"Bye." Mark heard the click of a closed connection. Hanging up the receiver, he turned to face Hardcastle. "Crystal just wanted to thank me for helping her not be scared." He smiled at his friend.

Hardcastle nodded. "She sounds so sweet on the phone."

"Yeah, she does. Doreen says Crystal hasn't stopped talking about me."

The judge nodded again. "You made a big impression on her, and that's good."

"Well, now all we gotta do is wait for the results to confirm what we already know."

Hardcastle gave his friend an assessing look, but all he said was, "Yeah, McCormick, I know. I have no doubt that she's yours all right. You have a beautiful little girl."

Mark looked down at his feet with a proud grin. "Thanks, Judge. I love her already." Glancing up, he continued, "So, what's the next plan… y'know, for when the results come in?"

"Slow down, kiddo." Hardcastle held up his hand. "Let's make sure of the results first, okay? Then, we'll take care of the rest."

"Is that anything like 'don't get your hopes up too high, McCormick?'" Mark couldn't help the sharpness of his voice.

Hardcastle ignored Mark's tone, silently sympathizing with him. "Well, there is some chance that the test'll be negative, and I think you should be prepared just in case."

Mark sighed. "I know, Judge, but I'm already way too sure."

"We'll talk about the rest after the results, okay?" Hardcastle fixed his friend with a stern look.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

x x x

Throughout the evening, Mark kept staring at the phone, and Hardcastle kept watching him. Finally, he put down the book he was reading and spoke, "McCormick, a watched pot never boils, and a watched phone never rings." Then, with just a hint of gruffness to try and keep things normal, he added. "Come on, kiddo. Relax! The results will be here before you know it."

"I know, Judge. But what if she's not mine? What then?" Mark turned to look at Hardcastle.

"Well, then you've met a sweet girl named Crystal who's your newest friend."

Mark stood up. "I'm going to take a walk."

Hardcastle nodded. "Aren't ya worried you'll miss the call?"

"I won't be long."

Hardcastle made a shooing motion. "Go on, then. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks, Judge," Mark said softly as he walked out the door.

The young man strolled slowly down to the beach, pausing at his favorite stop to do some thinking. He'd already fallen in love with the little girl, and he started wondering about where he wanted to go from here… what he wanted to do. Everything was happening so fast.

After about an hour, Mark headed back to the main house. "Hey, Hardcase, any news?"

Entering the den, he noticed they had company. His entire face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was. "Well, who do we have here?" he laughed.

Crystal ran up to him and hugged him. Mark returned the hug, kissing her.

Doreen spoke up from where she was sitting, "Hello again, Mark."

"Hi. Thanks for bringing her over."

Doreen shrugged slightly. "She wanted to see you, so I brought her. Crystal, honey, could you go over there and play with the toys we brought? Judge Hardcastle, Mark and I need to talk."

"Okay, Mommy." Wriggling free of Mark's embrace, the child ran to where her toys were already scattered.

As the adults watched her play, the judge spoke up, "While you were gone, a messenger sent that over, McCormick." He pointed at a golden envelope on the coffee table and continued. "I called Doreen, since I thought that we should find out the news together. She told me that they were just on their way out because a certain little girl wanted to see you."

Mark waited quietly until Hardcastle finished. "Okay, who wants to open it?" he hedged.

Impatiently, the judge waved his hand. "Just open it, McCormick."

"Okay!" Mark reached for the envelope, ripping it open. He read it to himself and then just stood there in silence for several minutes. He only came back to reality when Hardcastle finally bellowed at him.

"Well, McCormick?" the judge asked.

Mark raised his head, speechless. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"McCormick! I'm not getting any younger, you know!"

Mark finally found his voice. "Sorry, Judge. Yes, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Crystal _is_ my daughter. Look, Judge! That's what it says, right?"

Hardcastle took the paper from Mark's trembling hand and read it thoroughly. Then, he looked up at his friend. "Congratulations, kiddo. You're the daddy of that sweet little girl over there." He nodded in Crystal's direction.

Mark's legs seemed to grow weak, and he sat down abruptly in the nearest chair. "Okay, so, what do we do now?" he asked dazedly.

"Well… we talk about it and figure out what's best for _her_." Hardcastle concluded for all of them. "**That's** what we do."

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Daddy's Little Girl 

"What's best for her…." Doreen echoed but then trailed off. "Well, I'll bring her out here as often as I can. Remember, Mark, we're going back to Ohio the day after tomorrow."

Mark turned to face her. "Doreen, don't even start that again."

"Start what? You can't expect me to just stop living my life, Mark! I –"

Hardcastle broke in, trying to provide the voice of reason. "Listen, both of you; we need to slow down and talk this out calmly. There's a little girl over there, and she doesn't need all this _bickering _between the two of you. Ya got that?" He waited for their confirmation.

"Yeah. Sorry, Judge," Mark said softly.

"Yes, yes, I do," Doreen agreed, equally quiet.

"Good! Because I won't tolerate any more of this nonsense from either of you."

Crystal had stopped playing upon hearing the adults shouting. Now, scared, she started to cry.

Mark turned his head to look at her. He ran over, picked her up and hugged the little girl tightly. "It's okay, baby," he soothed, patting her back. "I'm here. Everything's gonna be all right."

Crystal looked at him through her tears. " it scares me when people yell." 

"Then, it won't happen anymore, okay?"

Crystal nodded. "Okay," she sniffled as she kissed the concerned young man. Then she smiled brightly at him and went back to play with her toys.

Mark turned to the judge. "Since it looks like we can't agree out of court, I think it's best to let a judge decide what's fair for her." He pointed at Crystal

Hardcastle looked at his friend and nodded. "Yeah. I think you're right."

Doreen spoke up: "Mark, what do you expect me to do in the meantime? Just sit around doing nothing? I can't do that. We're leaving in two days."

Mark looked at her seriously. "That's what you think!"

Doreen continued, turning toward her daughter, "Come on, honey. We have to go. We can come back and see Mark again tomorrow."

Crystal smiled at Mark. "Is it okay if we come tomorrow?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Then you can see where I live. This is Judge Hardcastle's house. He owns my house, too, but it's sorta mine. Maybe we can play some games together, okay?"

Crystal nodded, her eyes lighting up, and she started to jump up and down.

Hardcastle interrupted, "Hey, Crystal. You can come here as often as you like."

"Thank you." Running to Mark, the little girl tugged him down and whispered in his ear. "What's his name again? I forget."

Mark grinned. "Milt," he whispered back.

Crystal went back to Milt and spoke very solemnly, "Thank you, Milt."

"You're very welcome." He smiled down at her. "I need to talk to your mommy in the kitchen for a moment, all right?"

She nodded. "I'll stay here with Mark."

"Thanks, honey." Hardcastle stood up and motioned Doreen toward the kitchen. As they passed through the doorway, the judge turned to her. "Would you consider working this out without going to court… for Crystal's sake? Forget what it would mean to Mark for a moment. Just focus on your daughter and what she needs. I know you and McCormick aren't getting along here, and that's too bad. But I'm asking you to think about Crystal. You brought her here for a reason; you must want Mark in her life. So, at least, consider it. A court case could get ugly and really hurt her."

"Judge Hardcastle, I do think of Crystal. I want what's best for her. That's why I told Mark in the first place." Doreen said reasonably, but her eyes were hard as steel.

"Will you do it then?" Hardcastle persisted.

Doreen sighed. "Mark just knows how to push my buttons."

Hardcastle snorted wryly. "I think you push each other's buttons. That's part of life." He continued more seriously, "Will you try working with us to settle out of court?"

"Yes, I will." Doreen nodded.

Hardcastle nodded, as well. "That's all I'm asking."

When the judge and Doreen got back to the den, they found Crystal asleep in Mark's arms. They both smiled at the sight.

Doreen whispered to Mark, "We can tell her tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Mark carefully stood with Crystal cradled in his arms.

"Will you carry her out, so I don't have to wake her up?"

He nodded and walked with Doreen to the car. He put his daughter into the front seat, buckled her in, kissed her gently, and closed the door. "Good night, Doreen."

Mark waited until the car turned out of the driveway before returning to the house. "Hey, Judge?" he called out as he entered the den.

"Yeah?"

"What did you two talk about in the kitchen?"

"Take a load off, McCormick."

Mark nodded and sat down.

Hardcastle went over to his desk and sat in the chair. "Well, kiddo, she's agreed to work with you out of court."

Mark started. "What did you have to do, Judge? Threaten her with prison?"

Hardcastle gave him a stern look. "Very funny, McCormick."

"Who's laughing?"

Hardcastle gave his friend another hard look. "Knock it off!"

"Sorry, Judge." Mark shrugged. "But how _did _you make this happen?"

"Well, I just pointed out that even though you two aren't hitting it off right now, that shouldn't stop ya from doing what's right. So, tomorrow when they come by, you two are gonna talk and get this sorted out for Crystal's sake."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Good."

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Hardcastle waved Mark out the door.

x x x

When Mark got to the gatehouse, he found it hard to sleep. His mind was full of thoughts of Crystal. "I have a daughter! I can't believe it!" kept running around inside his head.

He awoke early the next morning and entered the main house, whistling, "Oh, What a Beautiful Morning!" Stopping in the kitchen, he greeted Hardcastle cheerfully, "Hiya, Judge! Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Hardcastle grunted and took a sip of coffee before replying, "It sure is. Doreen and Crystal will be here at noon. I invited them for lunch."

"Great," Mark enthused. "I have some errands to run right after breakfast, but they won't take me long. I'll be back in plenty of time."

Hardcastle nodded.

"Judge, do you think it would be okay for Crystal to ride in my car?"

"McCormick, she's too little, especially the way you drive in that thing."

"Aw, Judge!" Mark couldn't help the whine that crept into his voice.

Hardcastle shook his head. "I'm serious."

"Well, can we go for a ride in your truck?"

The judge thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Mark grinned.

"You know, I was just kidding." Hardcastle returned the smile. "As long as you have her in the safety seat, she should be fine in the Coyote. I'm sure you know the rules by now."

McCormick looked at the judge. "Right. Thanks."

After breakfast, Hardcastle told Mark to run his errands. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thanks again, Judge. I'll be back real soon."

x x x

At 11:00 a.m. sharp, Mark returned to the main house with his arms full of shopping bags.

"Jeez, kiddo! What the devil did you do, buy out the store?" Hardcastle looked up as Mark dumped his packages on the table.

"Very funny. I just bought some games and stuff for me and Crystal to do together." Mark shrugged. "Hope you don't mind playing some of these, too. I want her to get used to us both."

Hardcastle was delighted to see how excited his friend was, but he tried to hide it by speaking gruffly. "Yeah, yeah. I'll help you out with her. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Judge." Mark looked even happier.

Just after noon, the two men heard a knock on the door. They glanced at each other and smiled. Hardcastle went to answer it; Mark followed right behind him. When the judge pulled the heavy door open, he found Crystal in a pink-and-white-flowered dress, with Doreen standing beside her.

"You look like a princess," Mark greeted his daughter. "Come in." Taking Crystal by the hand, he led her into the kitchen, leaving the judge and Doreen to follow.

Hardcastle commented as the four entered the kitchen, "McCormick was running some errands this morning. Why don't you put those bags away until after lunch, kiddo?"

Mark nodded. "I'll put 'em in the den for now." He dug around in the packages. "There's one thing I think we'll need right away though." He held up a booster chair. "This is for a special little girl when she comes by for a visit."

Crystal looked up at Mark with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"I'll be right back. Hardcastle, can you get her settled at the table for me?"

The judge nodded. "First, maybe she'd like to wash her hands for lunch?"

Mark held out his free hand for Crystal. She skipped over to him, and together they walked out the door. As they left the kitchen, Doreen and Hardcastle heard Mark telling the girl about the games he had bought.

When the pair returned to the kitchen, the judge turned to Mark. "McCormick, why don't you set the dining room table for lunch. I'm sure Crystal will be more comfortable there."

"Okay." Mark usually didn't like to be told to do something, but this time he didn't say a word in complaint. He figured, after all, he had asked the judge to help him with Crystal, and Hardcastle was trying to make things nice. "Honey, follow me," he told the girl.

Crystal followed close behind Mark. As they entered the dining room, she spoke up softly, "I love you, Mark."

Mark froze for a moment before setting down the dishes in his hand and turning to face his daughter. Kneeling, he hugged her and said, "I love you too, Crystal." A few minutes later, he picked her up and kissed her again. "Let's put you into the booster chair while I set the table. I bet you're hungry."

He waited while Hardcastle set up the booster chair before settling Crystal into it. Then, he quickly set the table. Soon lunch was ready, and Mark sat down beside Crystal to enjoy a nice meal.

After lunch, Mark took Crystal into the den to show her everything that he had bought for her.

Hardcastle interrupted them, "McCormick, don't you think we should talk about this now?"

Doreen added, "Mark, I think Crystal needs to know what is going on."

Mark looked at them both. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Honey, come over here for a minute," Doreen called to her daughter. "You and I and Mark need to talk."

Crystal took Mark's hand, and together they joined Doreen on the couch. Hardcastle let them have their privacy, going back into the dining room to clear the table.

"Crystal," Doreen started the conversation, "do you know how your friend Barbara has that nice man pick her up at play group sometimes?"

The girl nodded, looking up at her mother solemnly.

"That man is her daddy."

Crystal nodded again. "I told her I don't have one."

"Well, now you can tell her that you do have a daddy." Doreen smiled gently.

"I do?" The girl's eyes widened.

"Yes, sweetie. Mark is your daddy." Doreen glanced over at him.

Crystal turned to look at Mark, as well. "Y-you're my daddy?"

The young man smiled broadly. "Yes. Yes, baby, I am."

Crystal hugged Mark so tightly, Doreen was afraid she'd never let him loose. Standing up, she excused herself, "I'll let you two have some time alone."

Mark nodded against his daughter's curls. "Thanks, Doreen," he said quietly.

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Conditions and Compromises 

Doreen walked into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Hardcastle looked at her for a moment and then motioned her toward the table. "Sit down and have some coffee." He poured her a cup and brought it over. "How'd it go?"

Doreen accepted the coffee with a slight smile. "She's happier than I've ever seen her."

"I'll bet. McCormick is too." Hardcastle sat down across the table from her.

The judge and Doreen continued to chitchat for a while as the young woman slowly sipped her coffee. Eventually, they returned to the den. Mark and Crystal were sprawled on the floor, playing with the toys he had brought for her. Most of them were scattered across the room.

Mark glanced up. "Hiya, Judge."

Hardcastle surveyed the chaos in the den. "How are things going in here?" he asked.

"Just wonderful!" McCormick beamed.

"Yeah, we're having fun." Crystal smiled at Hardcastle.

The judge smiled back. "That's good, honey."

Crystal got up from the floor, tugging Mark's hand to get him to stand. Together they walked toward the doorway. Looking up at the judge, Crystal said proudly, "Milt, this is my daddy." She pointed at Mark.

"Yes, sweetheart, I know."

Mark grinned at his friend; then he turned to Doreen and asked if it would be all right if he took Crystal for a ride in his car.

She hesitated a second before nodding. "Sure, but only if you put her safety seat in it first. It's in my car."

"Of course, thanks." Mark turned to Crystal. "Hey, honey, do you wanna go for a ride in that red car with me?"

The little girl nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, let's go and get your safety seat."

As they headed out the door, Hardcastle interrupted, "When you get back, McCormick, let's get the rest of things worked out, all right?"

"Sure, Judge," Mark replied absently. He and Crystal walked out holding hands.

Mark put the safety seat in his car and made sure Crystal was secure before closing her door and getting into the driver's seat. He asked Crystal if she was ready. When she nodded, he started the car and drove off carefully.

A few hours later, the pair returned to Gulls' Way and re-entered the den. Crystal was just finishing up an ice cream cone, and Mark paused in the doorway to dab at her sticky face with a napkin.

Hardcastle looked at them both, thinking about how much Mark loved his little girl – about how proud he was of her. He overheard Mark tell Crystal, "Hey, sweetheart, if you want, you can sit down on the floor and color. I bought you some coloring books and crayons."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Hardcastle looked over at Mark as he stood up in shock. It was the first time Crystal had called Mark, "Daddy."

Seconds passed before the young man found his voice. "You're very welcome," he said solemnly.

Hardcastle cleared his throat, "McCormick, come over here and sit down. Let's figure out these details." Turning to Doreen, he continued, "Okay, Ms. Armstrong, what have you decided on your end that will work for Crystal?"

"Well," Doreen started, "I do have commitments back in Ohio, but I could bring her here once a month, maybe for a week, so she could actually stay with you if she wanted to."

Mark sat down and asked very quietly, "Is that the best you can give our daughter?"

"Mark, I don't know what you want from me. I can't just up and leave my life to suit your needs." Doreen turned to face him.

"I'm not asking for me; I'm asking for her," Mark protested. "You're the one that's being self-centered, here."

Doreen sighed. "Look, like it or not, we're leaving tomorrow. I may be able to get things transferred here to Los Angeles, but I don't see it happening for a while. I need to take her to the hotel to pack, and we have to shop for some things. We're not leaving until tomorrow evening. I'll bring her over in the morning and leave her here with both of you. You can spend the day together."****

Hardcastle spoke up quickly, "That's a wonderful idea. Right, McCormick?"

"Yeah."

Doreen called to Crystal, "Come here and give Daddy and Judge Hardcastle a kiss goodbye. We'll come back tomorrow, and you can spend the day with them, okay?"

Crystal ran over to Mark, kissed him and said, "See you tomorrow, Daddy. I love you."

Mark hugged her back firmly. "I'm looking forward to it. I love you, too, baby."

Crystal then went to Hardcastle and hugged him. "I love you, Milt," she said as she kissed him. "See ya tomorrow."

"I love you too, honey. See ya."

As they watched Doreen and Crystal walk out, Mark looked at Hardcastle, "Uh, Judge?"

"Oh no, kiddo, don't even start that with me again."

"Start what?"

"And don't play innocent with me, either." Hardcastle shook his finger.

"Come on, Judge, don't you agree it's in Crystal's best interest if she and I establish a good relationship?" Mark protested.

"Yes, of course I do. But you're not moving out there!" Hardcastle wasn't about to back down.

"Judge, look, please," Mark protested.

"McCormick, the answer is No.That's my final word on the subject." Hardcastle's voice was firm.

Mark threw up his hands. "You're a stubborn, old donkey, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told once or twice." Hardcastle wasn't fazed.

"Judge, just think of my daughter, will ya?" Mark pleaded.

"I am. But I'm also thinking of all the trouble you could get into in Ohio if I let you move there. What kind of life is that for Crystal?"

Mark's desperation turned to anger. "What do you mean, if you _let _me move there? She's my daughter!"

Hardcastle didn't back down. "I meant just what I said, kiddo."

"Judge, I'm a grown man. I don't have to ask you where I can live."

Hardcastle's voice rose along with his temper. "You wanna bet?"

"No. And I'm not changing my mind," Mark snapped, storming out of the house and back to the gatehouse.

After a moment, the judge followed him, only to find Mark packing.

"McCormick!" Hardcastle yelled, causing the intent young man to jump.

"Judge? You trying to give me a heart attack?" Mark glanced up but continued packing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hardcastle lowered his voice.

"What does it looks like? I'm packing." Mark's voice was deceptively calm.

"To go back to San Quentin? 'Cause that's where you'll be going if you leave my judicial stay."

Mark shook his head. "Those threats don't work on me anymore."

Hardcastle's eyebrows rose. "Well, they'd better if you know what's good for you."

"Come on, Judge. Doreen couldn't care less what's best for Crystal. If she did, I woulda known about her right away." Mark shook his head.

Hardcastle sighed. "Look, I know you want to be a better father to Crystal than Sonny was to you. And you will be. I got no doubts about that. But you gotta settle down and listen to reason." He put his hand on Mark's arm. "I cannot and _will _not let you move there. We'll just have to work this out with Doreen."

"How? She isn't any more interested in being reasonable than a certain old donkey I know!"

"We'll see about that, McCormick," Hardcastle said calmly. Then, he turned and left. When he reached the main house, he called Doreen. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Ms. Armstrong?" he asked.

"Yes," came the response.

"Milt Hardcastle here," the judge continued. "I'd really like to talk to you privately."

"What's this about?" Doreen sounded peeved.

"Listen. Please bring Crystal with you and come back over. You can leave her with Mark and come up to the main house to talk to me. I think we can work things out about Crystal," he promised.

"All right. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting." Hardcastle hung up.

Doreen was as good as her promise, bringing Crystal to the gatehouse exactly 20 minutes later. She allowed Crystal to knock on the door._Then Mark heard the small knock again._

Mark answered. "Hi there, sweetheart. What a nice surprise! Come in." He held open the door. "How did you know where I was?"

"Mommy said Milt told her."

"I see. Well, all the games are at the main house. Do you want to go get some and come back here? Then I'll show you around."

"Okay." Crystal took Mark's hand and they headed to the main house. As they walked into the den, Doreen and Hardcastle halted their quiet conversation.

"Judge, we just came to grab a few things to take back to the gatehouse," Mark explained as Crystal went over to the games. The pair took what they wanted and said, "goodbye," as they left again. The next few hours were lost playing "Candy Land."

Just before dinnertime, Mark and Crystal finally returned to the den. Hardcastle looked up and saw the smiles on their faces. He spoke, "Now, we're going to talk."

Mark sighed. "Uh, Judge, d'you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, it is, McCormick."

"Fine, then. What's up?" Mark reluctantly sat down.

Hardcastle started in, "Well, I've made some calls, and Doreen's made some calls. Anyway, the bottom line is that she'll be moving out to Los Angeles. It's gonna take a few weeks to get everything worked out, but –"

"Oh." Mark sounded dejected. He hated the thought of not seeing his little girl even for just a few weeks.

Doreen jumped in, "No, Mark! You don't understand. I've worked it out with Judge Hardcastle. I'll be leaving Crystal here with you. When I get back and I'm settled, we'll talk about what happens next. Can you agree to that?"

Mark looked at her in shock. When he finally spoke, all he could say was, "Wow!"

**(TBC)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Home Is Where the Heart Is Chapter Seven: Home Is Where the Heart Is

"Doreen, that would be wonderful!" Mark exclaimed. He went over to Crystal. "Hey, sweetheart, would you like to stay with Judge Hardcastle and me for a few weeks while your Mommy goes back to Ohio to get your stuff?"

Crystal jumped up and kissed Mark. "Yes, Daddy!"

Mark turned back to Doreen. "Thank you so much. Just wait. You'll see this is the best thing for her… for all of us."

"Okay, Mark. I do want to have her with me at the hotel, but she'll be back tomorrow to stay with you."

Mark nodded. "Bye."

"Bye, Daddy." Crystal said.

After Doreen and Crystal left, Mark turned his attention to Hardcastle. "Okay. What made you decide to talk to her privately?"

The judge shrugged. "As your lawyer, I decided it was best to work things out one on one. Every time the two of you are in the same room, all hell breaks loose. We were getting nowhere, and this needed to get settled fast."

Mark grinned. "Thanks, Judge. I really appreciate your help."

Hardcastle simply nodded and continued, "Iwas thinking maybe you and Crystal should sleep over here. There's plenty of room. What do you think?"

Mark readily agreed, "She'd love it; I'm sure."

"Good. Let's get dinner started, and then we can get the rooms upstairs fixed up for you both."

"All right."

The two men headed to make their preparations.

x x x

The next morning, Mark walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Judge."

"Morning." Hardcastle indicated the skillet in front of him. "Scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. Hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh, by the way, Doreen called and said she'd bring Crystal by at 11:00. She has a one o'clock flight."

Mark nodded. "Sounds good. That'll give me time to clean the pool and trim the hedges before she comes. I'll get to it as soon as I'm finished here." He looked over at the judge, who was sitting silently across the table. "I know what you're thinking, but the chores still need doing, and I want it to look nice for Crystal."

"Yeah, I know."

Mark loaded the dishwasher and headed out to do the rest of his chores. When he finished a few hours later, he went over to the gatehouse for a quick shower and then returned to the main house. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Crystal sitting at the kitchen table with Hardcastle, chattering away.

Mark watched the pair for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "Hi there! Sorry I'm a bit late. I really wanted to be here when you arrived."

"Hi, Daddy!" Crystal cried out, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey, baby. You having fun talking to Judge Hardcastle?" Mark smiled as he sat down.

The little girl nodded vigorously.

"Good."

A few minutes later, Crystal spoke up, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Mark prompted.

"Why don't you call Milt 'Milt'?"

"I know you hear me call him 'Judge,' right?" At the child's nod, Mark continued. "Well, when I met him, he was a judge, and that's a respectful name to call him. So, even though he's not a judge anymore, I still like calling him that."

Crystal looked up at him solemnly. "Should I call him that, too?"

Mark shrugged. "Well, since you've met him, you've been calling him 'Milt,' right? I think you can still call him that. He'll like that."

Crystal smiled brightly. "Okay, Daddy."

The judge broke in, "And I call your daddy 'McCormick' because I've always called him that. Sometimes I call him Mark, too, but not very often."

Crystal shrugged. "Okay. Hey,Milt? Can I have some chocolate milk now?"

The judge laughed at her easy acceptance. "You'll have to ask your daddy if that's okay."

The little girl turned to Mark and piped up, "Daddy, can I have chocolate milk, please?"

"Sure, honey." Mark and Hardcastle shared a grin over Crystal's head.

After lunch, the three played "Candy Land" on the dining room table, and even Hardcastle had fun, although he wouldn't admit it. Then, they sat down to watch a videotape of "Cinderella."

"After the movie, I'll show you your room upstairs." Mark told Crystal.

"Okay, Daddy," she agreed.

"Then we can unpack your clothes, too," Mark continued.

"Okay, Daddy," Crystal repeated.

A few hours later, Mark showed her the room and helped her get situated. "Honey," he said seriously, "I don't want you walking up and down the stairs without me, because I don't want you to fall down and get hurt. Okay?"

Crystal nodded. "I won't."

"Your Mommy also left rules about your bathing; so after dinner, we'll get washed up and ready for bed. Then, I'll read to you before you go to sleep."

Crystal nodded and hugged him.

They came downstairs together, finding Hardcastle in the den. Mark grinned at him. "She loves that room, Judge." Glancing down at Crystal, he continued, "Maybe Judge Hardcastle will color with you while I get dinner started."

"Will you, please, Milt?" The little girl had the same expression on her face that Mark sometimes wore when he really wanted something.

"Sure, honey," the judge agreed.

Mark came in after a little while and helped Crystal color until it was time for dinner.They sat down to a meal of spaghetti, meatballs and rolls and butter. When they were done eating, Crystal helped Mark load the dishwasher.

After that, Mark waited while Crystal kissed Hardcastle goodnight. Then, he walked her upstairs, bathed her and helped her into her pajamas. Somewhere during the second reading of "Bambi," the child's breathing deepened, and Mark set down the book.

"Good night, Daddy," the little girl murmured sleepily as she settled under the covers

"Good night." Mark smiled down at her, switched off the light and tiptoed back downstairs.

x x x

That evening, Mark and the judge sat in the den for a long while, talking about how nice it was having Crystal in the house with them. Mark knew that when Doreen came back, they would work things out, and he'd always have his daughter in his life.

Suddenly feeling too happy for words, he leaned back in his chair and flashed Hardcastle a contented grin. At long last, it seemed, things were finally looking up for him.

**The End**


End file.
